The thing about Jackalope
by The dark angel1996
Summary: "I cursed this land to have a new Jackie and a new Dragon, how can this be possible, yet he is standing right in front of me." My thoughts raced as I was staring at him. "You can't be that evil, can you?" He said.
1. hopeful moon

Today I'm me. It's a night full of hope and awesomeness. A new moon is rising it will be big, full and if I had to use another adjective it's beautiful. I will get my something by the lantern light, hopefully tonight so I have to stop using the lie I made up that I found my first plant sample by it's light. I am Jackie a semi normal jackalope, Jackalope is my real name, but people call me Jackie. Ox and Bird were there at the lake laughing for some reason. I like the way Ox laughed, bold and youthful, I liked him with all my preteen heart, which was a very bad crush but if he knew I'd be dead, for I had been a know-it-all for most of my talking years to him, after all I was one year older, I wish I could erase that from their minds (both ox and bird because there is no separating the two), so I could hang out with them that would be better than what I usually do, hang out with my cousin Rabbit , weed my garden or reorganize my plant samples. Rabbit says it's not that big of a deal and I should forget about ox, that something better will come along.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Like you need to know, -it-all."Said Bird

"Could you please tell me what you guys laughed about, I might find it funny."

"Alright we were laughing at how fat your butt is, I mean it's about as big as Panda's."  
They both laughed, I mean while was hurt to the core, they always did that to me always killing a little piece of my soul every time. I need someone my own age to talk to. With that I left, crushed, bruised on the inside, there goes another piece of my soul. I slipped into my home which was not to far off it, was like Rabbit's in the fact that it was under ground my door was in a hollowed out tree that lead to about four and half stairs, I looked into my mirror the one Rabbit gave me, "A pretty girl needs a mirror." He said when he gave it to me for my tenth birthday. It meant so much to me then, but now it's just a reminder of how ugly I am. There is no doubt I'm ugly with my tan fur and my brown tuft of fur and belly, which is fat (the belly not the fur). I had goggles too, they helped with my sight.

"Why do you have be so stupid?" I said to myself pointing at the mirror, I knew the answer to that question, I just ask it out of frustration, it was because I was a geek. With that out of pure sadness and frustration I laid in my hammock and fell asleep.


	2. a joyful day herb collecting

The next day I woke up rather late, it was a tuesday to be exact, and like I said I woke up rather late. I was a bit groggy when finally I got up. Dewling on my defeat last night I decided to go in the forest to collect herbs so no one sees me, not too far because I might enter into dragons part and distribute what ever strange thing the ninja-monkeys were doing, I ran into them once and looked in to see what they were doing, they all were wearing face paint and leaf skirts and dancing around a fire. Trust me ninja-monkeys are weird. Oh and I don't want to run into Baboon, he might tie me up and take me prisoner which I don't mind really he did it once before, except for when he brags about himself and about how awesome he is, "Someone has an inflated ego." I thought to myself. As I got up and dressed in my goggles and herb bag (did not wear the bag as a shirt [if that is what you're thinking {it was too small for that}] I wore the strap over my shoulder) I trip over on of my scrolls, those pesky important things, I write down facts and information about plant and give them scientific names on the scrolls. On another topic you know that we valley animals don't wear much clothing not even in winter which I find strange, not stranger than ninja-monkey rituals because they top my strange list every time, but still strange. Sorry my brain is random sometimes. So I looked to see if the coast was clear by peeking out the door, and it wasn't, Ox and Bird were right outside laughing again. Birds laugh was annoying, it scraped my ears with screechy-ness every time, and it was sign that I was going to get mocked again. I closed the door a soon as I saw them and slid my back down the door as a sign of terror and a sigh of relief, because if I was to go out there it would have not been pretty. Then there was a knock at the door and some Ox and Bird laughing, I panicked hoping it was just a knock and ditch type thing, but then there was another knock and some more laughing, my heart was pounding, should I answer the door and get scorned again or should I just Ignore and hope they go away. Then a knock for the third time.

"O-h it all." Cried Bird in a teasing voice. I was scared because there was no Ignoring them this time. I open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound annoyed in spite the fact that I knew what was coming.

"Rabbit wants to see you." Said Bird busting a gut.

"What does he want to see me for?" I asked surprised but not in a naive way.

"Because he wants to talk to you."

"Then why are you laughing."

"Because he told us a joke."

"I will be right out." I said, with that I closed the door and went inside to my hammock, I got my pepper solution that I kept in a small spray bottle for defence (it would sting your eyes and make it hard to breathe if it was sprayed on you and that why I use that as a weapon) that was right be side it. I went out, Ox and Bird were gone and Rabbit was there.

"...so Jackie, are you going to can today." said Rabbit, he looked concerned about me, like he cared about something more than his stupid offence-strategy that he constantly pitch to Panda, which was weird.

"No, I'm going to collect herbs in the forest today." I said

"Do you want me to go with you, because you know those ninja-monkeys?"

"No I'm fine."

"Listen Jackie I know what happened last night. Said Rabbit, "Here it comes, great." I thought to myself.

"I'm fine." I said to Rabbit in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, but if you want to talk or something..."

"I'll be okay!" I said to make him go away. With that I went in to my home and waited until the coast was clear, I did not want anyone pitying me. The day was slightly rainy, it was muddy. I made sure not to slip or get near the dynamic duo (Ox and Bird) because they would actually throw mud at me, which is sad, I know, but at least they did not throw it at my home and ruining it. As I go nearer to the part of the forest which Dragon owned. I heard baboon.

"Search everywhere, leave no stone unturned, and no ground uncovered." He said as he got closer. I hid in an hollow tree and randomly thought about how It would make a good home entrance and thought "If I had a second home it would be like this in the forest, maybe we could make peace with Dragon and I could befriend ninja-monkeys and we would have tea... Snap out of it Jackie you're starting to daydream!"

"Find me the crystal and you will be rewarded handsomely." Said Baboon in an ordering tone. I gasped when he got nearer to the tree.

"Well, well, well, looky who we got here. So we got a spy?" Said Baboon grabbing my arm.

"No,..." I said in a worried voice, I did not want to get captured and hear a "Baboon-ego-trip"

"Well you can tell panda everything you know about the crystal. I'm letting you go, the valley is still doomed any way." Said Baboon, obviously not believing me.

"So can I search for herbs in Dragon's part of the forest, since the valley is doomed and all?" I said innocently, hoping to score some of the herbs that there side of the forest has.

"I guess you can, since the valley is doomed and there is no hope. I will let you have your fun."

"Thank you Baboon." I said excited to finally get whatever untamed herbs that were on dragons side, as you can tell I have been coveting that side ever since I really knew what a plant was. When I got there no one was there, dead silence filled the air. Finally Dragon's herbs are now mine. I was giddy and happy for the first time that day. I was doing major herb finding and collecting when suddenly out of the blue, I trip and there was a flash of light. I looked to see what I tripped over and I saw a crystal, it was not green like the others that rabbit said dragon had, it was blue, a beautiful dark blue to describe it. "I bet that this is the crystal that baboon wants, I better give it to Panda,." I thought, so with that I put the crystal in my herb bag and headed off to see panda. When I got there Rabbit and Panda were playing chess and talking about which strategy is best for the valley.

"Panda, I ha..." I said being cut off mid word.

"Just a minute Jackie." He said his words cutting me off.

"...but,..."

"Jackie, don't you see we are playing a game." Said my Rabbit back to his old attitude. With that and a discouraged attitude I went to my home and (hoping to tell panda later) I took a nap and when I took the nap I had a dream of which was weird, so I went up to dragons cave right, now mind you, dragon is VERY evil, I entered, surprisely he said: "

"How is my old friend Jackie."

"Good how 'bout you," I said.

"Fine are you going to watch my chess game with panda."

"No but I did make you something." ...and then the dream stopped, just suddenly I did not know what I had made him or anything about that but one thing was for, sure we were friends, maybe it was my destiny to befriend dragon with the help of the crystal and to bring peace to the valley and mountain. "I will start tomorrow." I thought."


End file.
